Smile for Me
by CharleK
Summary: After King Burt realizes his son has never been truly happy, he issues a decree promising wealth and fortune to anyone who can make his son smile. Based loosely off The Unsmiling Tsarvena, a Russian fairytale.


{A/N : Hi guys! So this is loosely based on a more obscure fairytale called The Unsmiling Tsarevna suggested to me by this lovely person right here: .com who also happens to be my beta: FishDontTouchMyRedvines. Please please review! I love all feedback, good, bad, and ugly}

Kurt sighed. For the past twenty-two years he had lived in a castle as the Prince of Russia. He had it all. Servants waited on him hand and foot, and he feasted every day. But, Kurt was sad. He had no friends and no one to love but his father. No one around the castle ever wanted to know how he was doing. His interests meant little to those who bustled around him.

Every day he would wake up and walk around the castle aimlessly, looking for something that was not there. Never once did Kurt smile or laugh.

The King, Burt, noticed his son's sad nature. He issued a royal decree. He proclaimed that anyone that could make his son smile would receive wealth and fame in return. Men and Women alike came from far and wide to try and make him smile. They would sing, they would dance, they would tell jokes. None of these methods worked. Kurt just watched them sadly, wishing someone would come who genuinely cared about him.

Meanwhile, a field worker named Blaine spent his days toiling under the hot sun. He was an honest man who never sought to do any harm to anyone. Many of his fellow workers had left to start their own lives. He, however, stayed behind to assist the old man who owned the land. Without Blaine's help he would have starved.

A long time passed, and still no one was able to get the prince to smile.

One chilly day at the end of the harvest season, the old man called Blaine into his home and handed him a sack of money.

"Thank you for staying with me when no one else would," he said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "But, soon I will die, and you will still be here. Take this money, and go create a life for yourself." Blaine was shocked. He opened the bag and took out a single coin,

"I will only take one for safety. Keep your money and use it to feed yourself." At Blaine's insistence, the man took the bag back, and hugged him tightly before sending him on his way.

Blaine did not know where to go or what to do, so he went to a well to get a drink of water. He dipped the pail in the water and brought it too his lips. At that moment he heard a small voice behind him.

"Excuse me mister," said a girl of no more than five years, "do you have any change to spare?' Blaine took pity on the poor girl in tattered clothing and handed her his only coin. She smiled widely and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you," she exclaimed. She turned to leave, but at the last second looked back at Blaine. "You should go to the castle," she pointed east, "there is a very sad prince and I think you can help him."

He thanked the girl for the advice and started off. Now he had a plan. After a four day journey with little food and water, he finally arrived at the castle late one night. He was exhausted and could barely stand. He knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than the King. Blaine explained why he was there. Burt was a little skeptical of this common man, but led him to a room promising to let him see the Prince in the morning. Blaine lied down immediately on the plush bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day he woke up long after the roosters had crowed. The part of the castle he was in seemed empty and barren. He let himself out of the chamber and walked around.

Soon, he came upon a magnificent garden. Rose bushes lined the castle walls. Daisies and bright pink flowers that Blaine couldn't identify were scattered everywhere. He saw a slender man his age tending to some lilies in the corner. He assumed him to be the gardener.

"This is a beautiful garden" Blaine said, smiling down at the man. His hair was a light brown and his skin looked pale and delicate to the touch. The man looked a bit startled when he heard a voice behind him; he wasn't expecting anyone to be out here.

"Th-thank you," he replied with a guarded expression, "I planted it myself."

"How wonderful!" Blaine beamed "you are very talented." The man stood up, searching Blaine's face. He had never seen him around the castle. His skin was worn by the sun and his hair fell in curls around his head, but it was his eyes that struck the man. They were warm and bright and inviting.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

Blaine looked down. "I'm just a field worker. My name is Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you Blaine," the corner of the man's mouth turned upwards. "I'm Prince Kurt." Blaine's eye's shot up in surprise. He fell to his knees and bowed. He had not expected to run into him so soon. The prince looked down and knelt next to Blaine.

"Please don't bow, it's a bit unnecessary." Kurt's face was lit up for the first time in years. Never had he met someone so humble and sincere. Kurt helped Blaine back into standing position.

"I could use some help picking out the flowers for tonight's dinner, would you like to help?" Kurt questioned. Blaine nodded immediately, face breaking into a grin. The two turned back to the flowers and began to discuss the best arrangement for the night.

From a few steps away, Burt smiled. He knew he had finally found the one person who could truly make his son happy.


End file.
